Various elongated lamp tubes are widely used in human life. First, fluorescent lamp tubes are developed and quickly spread over the world. When LED (Light Emitted Diode) technologies are developed, due to high luminous efficacy and long life span, there is a trend to replace LED lamp tubes with traditional fluorescent lamp tubes.
For traditional lamp tubes, there are kinds of ballast to help fluorescent lamp tubes work normally. In one ballast type, 120V-277V of industrial frequency like 50 Hz or 60 Hz is converted to a high working frequency, like 45 KHz or a frequency higher than 20 KHz.
LED lamp tubes and their LED modules do not need such ballast to function normally. However, because most environment already install lamp fixture compatible of traditional fluorescent lamp tubes, it would be important for LED lamp tubes to be compatible with these lamp fixture designed originally for fluorescent lamp tubes.
On solving this technical problem, it would be beneficial to consider various existed standards, like a common light fixture standard, UL standard in North America area. By discovering a flexible technical solution, great convenience, including stocking cost, may be greatly reduced accordingly, particularly in such crowded art involving great amount of products worldwide.